Rebel Russo Reprise
by CherryBlossomChai
Summary: This is the same story as Rebel Russo, just WAY BETTER! We all know Alex Russo is a natural rebel, but she has always been a rebel within the bounds of her moral compass and her family's vision for her. What would happen if Alex fell completely off the deep end? Well you're about to find out, please do enjoy The Rebel Russo reprise…
1. Rolling Stone

Rebel Russo Reprise_  
(Woah, that's a tongue twister!)  
By Cherry Blossom Chai/ Diamond Peonies_

**Summary**

We all know Alex Russo is a natural rebel, but she has always been a rebel within the bounds of her moral compass and her family's vision for her. What would happen if Alex fell completely off the deep end? Well you're about to find out, please do enjoy The Rebel Russo reprise…

**Rolling Stone**

It was just another day in the Russo residence. Justin was in his room tinkering with his action figure collection, Max trying to feed a pigeon that landed on his windowsill pizza, Theresa and Jerry were on the couch watching the latest match between their favorite wrestlers and Alex Russo was locked away in her room crying her eyes out for the umpteenth time that day. Things had changed immensely since Mason wondered off into the woods that day in Transylvania with no promise of returning and Alex could barely stand it. Her new pastimes now consisted of mutter sweet nothings to her photos of her once werewolf boyfriend, wallowing in her immense self pity, and when she did leave her house alcohol and drugs were on her agenda.

A few hours into the daily routine Alex's phone went off in a flash of lights and a gentle humming. The screen lit up and stung her pretty brown eyes that had been so accustomed to the dark of her room. The screen read:

**Dean Moriarty **

Hey, Russo! I'm back in town. Want to catch up?

The text message sent Alex's heart lurching as she reread it over and over again. _Dean… _she thought solely. She'd almost complete forgotten about him being that he'd been gone for two years, but now that she thought about it she never really did get over the slick haired greaser. For the first time in a long time Alex felt a spark of excitement and decided to text him back.

**Alex Russo**

Yeah, I'd love to. Pick me up at eight, there's a party going on in Hell's Kitchen. Sound good?

As soon as Dean sent her the okay Alex tore through her closet for something decent to wear and came out with a tight fitting little silver dress she'd bought at Suburban Outfitters at one of their crazy ten minute sales that still had the tag on it.

"Perfect." She said in satisfaction as she quickly ran in the bathroom to shower and follow through with her other pre-date routines. She was almost ready when she looked in the mirror and cringed at the absolute disaster her hair was.

"Eugh, Badhairdayus Dissapearus."Alex chanted with a flick of her wand and her hair fell in perfect bohemian waves. With that Alex collected her purse and shoes and made her way to the front door but she was stopped by Theresa and Jerry.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Theresa asked as Alex thought it over for a second and decided that she rather not share her plans with them.

"I'm hanging out with Harper; we're going to a new restaurant down the street to grab a bite eat." Alex lied naturally.

"Great, I am glad to see you and Harper hanging out again. She's missed you, you know." Theresa remarked as Alex smiled uneasily, she knew that she had been being a bad friend lately but the things she were getting caught up in were nothing that would interest Harper, and she preferred nothing more than to fly solo after she'd lost Mason those months back.

"Don't you think that dress is a little too short?" Jerry asked as he eyed his daughter protectively.

"Jerry, leave the girl alone. She's seventeen."

"Exactly!" Jerry exclaimed as Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Well sweetheart, have fun. But don't forget your curfew." Theresa said with a smile as the girl scurried at the door in a blur of long chocolate brown hair and glistening silver. When Alex gets to the front of her building she sees Dean waiting for her in a souped up 1990 convertible matte black mustang. Her heart was fluttering now as she approached the vehicle and sat down beside him.

"You look amazing, long time no see." Dean said as he kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Hey." She started awkwardly at first.

"Nice ride, how'd you get it?" She inquired at last as Dean wore a proud smile on his face.

"Well my auto body business has been doing well so I had a little money on the side to buy her." Dean said as he rubbed the dashboard, Alex couldn't help but giggle at Dean's intimacy with the vehicle. He'd always had a passion for cars and this was of no surprise to her.

"You call it her? Don't tell me _she_ has a name too." She asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah actually she does…" Dean starts with a crooked grin.

"Oh really now, what is it? Something corny and cliché like Betsy?"

"Actually, her name is Alex. Not cliché but corny I guess." He says with a sweet smile. Alex covers her face in embarrassment as he says this.

"You're a complete cornball, you know that?" She laughs as she hands him the address to the house party in Hell's Kitchen and Dean steps on the gas pedal sending them on their way.


	2. All Seeing Eye

**All Seeing Eye**

By eight thirty the duo had made it to the brown stone apartment in Hell's Kitchen and the evidence of a party was all too apparent. The music was blaring and anywhere within a five foot radius of the home smelled like weed. Dean was familiar with smoking, he was more of a cigarette guy but he had his fair share in weed. But what bothered him was that Alex didn't seem put off by the stench in the slightest. _I guess things changed…_ he thought as they walked in. Every corner of the party was blooming into a innumerable amount of obscenities, and they were wild to say the least.

"So how'd you hear about this?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My d- My friend… friend, my friend." Alex repeated a few times over to cover up the fact that she going to say dealer, but it didn't look like Dean pieced it together.

"Oh okay cool…" Dean said as he looked around once more.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to get us some beers." Alex said as Dean nodded and sat down on the couch where a bubbly blonde found him not too long after. Meanwhile Alex sauntered off to the kitchen in search of Jillian her drug dealer.

"Jill!" Alex called over the roaring music to the thin brunette with the tragically uneven bob cut.

"Alex, you look awesome." Jill said with a sniffle as she wiped the excess powder off of her upper lip.

"Thanks, so do you have the adderall and weed I wanted?" Alex said in as low of a tone as she could with the music blasting.

"Yeah, right here, that'll be 60."

"60! What the hell, that's way too much." Alex protested as Jill shrugged her bony shoulders.

"Whatever, these ADD pills ain't cheap. You want them or not?"

"O-of course I want them… here." Alex said reluctantly as she handed the girl the money and stored the pills and weed in her bag and picked up two beers from the cooler on her way out of the kitchen.

When Alex made her way back to the ratty old couch that Dean was sitting on she found Adelaide a frenemy of hers that she got all her new connections from.

"Hey Russo." The Adelaide said with a teasing smile as she tried to cuddle to dean but he pushed her away as non-harshly as possible.

"Don't call me that." The brunette said as she shot daggers.

"But your friend Dean does, right?"

"Yeah, you're not him. Only he can call me that. Can you get lost Adelaide?" Alex asked as she handed one of the beers to Dean.

"He's not interested in you." Alex said bluntly as Dean took a swig of his lager.

"He hasn't said that." Adelaide protested.

"You seem nice, but I'm not… sorry." Dean spoke as the blonde gasped in utter disbelief and marched off.

"Sorry about that, she is really fucking annoying." Alex said as she sat next to Dean on the couch.

"She was talking nonstop since you went in the kitchen. I think you owe me one." He joked as Alex rolled her eyes playfully.

"Right and how exactly would you like me to pay you back for that terrible hardship?"

"I can think of one thing…" Dean said, and in that moment he kissed her gently on the lips. It was cliché and perfect movie material and Alex loved it but somewhere in the back of her mind her conscious was nagging her and it said

_Mason, Mason_

_Mason…_

By the time eleven o'clock rolled around Alex was a little more than just a little tipsy and she'd lost all concept of time. It was eleven thirty when Alex finally noticed that she had to be home.

"Shit, it's past my curfew. Can you take me home?" Alex asked frantically as the two left the apartment and drove through Hell's Kitchen like bats out of hell and into the TribeCa region of Manhattan and onto Waverly Place.

"Thanks again, I had fun." Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. We should definitely do this again." Dean said as Alex nodded her head and went to open the car door but not before Mason pulled her back and kissed her.

Meanwhile in the Russo house Jerry Max and Theresa were fast asleep but the eldest child Justin Russo was not, and was becoming increasingly worried that Alex had not turned up yet. He'd lied and created a clone of Alex to get her out of trouble but he intended to find out where she was and if she was okay. He'd noticed how much she'd changed since Mason and was always worried sick about her.

With a heavy sigh Justin faced his framed picture of Calico Women on his wall and recited the handy incantation to see exactly what his little sister was up to.

"Please, please tell me now is there something I should know Deranium Deranius." What he saw shocked and infuriated him. Being as overprotective as Justin was he ran outside to the curb where Dean was parked with his tongue down his sister's throat.

Alex jumped when the car door swung open. There was Justin in his Batman pajama pants and not much else to ruin her date. _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid_. Alex thought as Justin pulled her out of the car and stumbled drunkenly.

"Justin!" She hollered in annoyance and rage.

"Alex, what are you doing!? Are you out of your mind?" Justin asked quite rhetorically, he needed no explanation. His sister was absolutely drunk, smelled of weed and was getting half way to fourth base in her bad boy ex-boyfriends car.

"You told Mom and Dad that you were seeing Harper! Is this who you hang out with to get drunk and smoke?" Justin hollers, not taking heed that it was midnight and most of his block was asleep, he just wanted a straight answer.

"I'm-I'm not drunk. It's not what it looks like." Alex protested but her mind was a jumble and she could hardly explain herself, and she was getting dizzier by the second. At the sight of this Dean exits the driver's side and catches her before she hits the concrete.

"This is your fault." Justin says to Dean coldly as he takes her from his arms and brings her inside.

"It really isn't what it looks like." Dean starts but Justin cuts him off.

"I'm sure this is how you got that reputation of yours, just save it."


	3. Twisted Tango

**Twisted Tango**

With the flood of the vivid light coming through Alex's window also came the memories of the events that took place the night before. There was the party, Adelaide, The kiss… _I kissed Dean… _Alex repeated, it felt unreal, it felt wrong, and it felt so right. She felt like she still had an allegiance to Mason and she honored it but at the same time she needed to move on and live life in the present._*Ding*_ A melodic chord went off indicating that Alex had got on IM, and it was Dean.

**GREASE_MONKEY17**

Hey Russo, you alright?

**CHARMED_LIFE**

Yeah, I'm fine. A bit hung-over though.

**GREASE_MONKEY17**

Did your brother finally cool down?

**CHARMED_LIFE**

Not exactly, but just ignore him. I do.

**GREASE_MONKEY17**

Alright, well do you want to do to the roller rink then? Like on our 1st date?

**CHARMED_LIFE**

That sounds great; pick me up at 6 at the Farmer's Market on Waverly.

**GREASE_MONKEY17**

No problem, see you then.

Alex smiled giddily at this and went through her drawers for her acid washed daisy dukes, her Arctic Monkeys muscle tee, her converse, messenger, and her most prized possession the _True Love Necklace_. Alex put her hair into a half-assed ponytail and made her way down to the substation where she bumped into Justin who was just finishing his shift.

"Where do you think you're going?" Justin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"To Suburban Outfitters with Harper." Alex said casually.

"No you're not. You lied to everyone last night and I had to cover for you. What make you think that I believe you this time?" Justin accused.

"Just believe me please, I'm trying to patch things up with Harper and if I cancel on her now she'll never forgive me." Alex said, knowing exactly how to tug on Justin's heart strings.

"O-okay… but you better be home by 10 o'clock. Or else I'm telling Mom and Dad everything." Justin said and Alex nodded with a humph and walked out onto the crowded sidewalk for a little privacy to call Harper and invite her out to secure her lie.

A Half hour later the two girls made it to the clothing store and it was all too apparent that their relationship was strained. The simple task of talking was awkward and no one knew what to say and Alex felt terrible for it. She'd pushed away her best friend and now she was afraid that she'd never get what they had back.

Soon enough a topic of mutual interests to the girls came up when Gigi Hollingsworth walked in with her minions the Wannabes.

"Fucking great…" Alex said as she tried to mask herself behind a mannequin sporting a poofy and obnoxious dress.

"Oh no, I think she sees us." Harper said with a frown as the blonde waved them down.

"Oh look girls, it's Harper Tinkle, I mean Finkle and Alex Russo too." Gigi said bitingly as her and her girls sauntered over in their pink heels and freshly done nose jobs.

"We missed you the last month of school. You just up and disappeared. From what I heard you finally realized what everyone says behind your back and did us all a favor and transfered."Gigi said with a jackal smile on her face.

"Look Gertrude." Alex mocked.

"I don't have time for your petty shit." She added.

"Aw, am I hurting your feelings Alex? Should we leave her alone?" Gigi asked her bimbo legion and they nodded in response.

"I don't think we should either." She said with a wry smile, Alex wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of her plastic face and that's exactly what she did as she swung her balled fist at the blonde's nose leaving a bloody mess in the wake.

"You psycho bitch!" Gigi hollered as she cupped her ivory nose in her hands to prevent the blood from marring her clothing.

"Gigi!" One of the Wannabes cried as they quickly rushed the blonde out of the shop.

"Wow…" Harper started in shock.

"I know right, she had it coming." Alex said proudly.

"No Alex, you're out of control. Gigi is a bitch but did you really have to punch her?"

"…Harper, I thought we were on the same page here. Gigi has been tormenting us since Kindergarten." Alex said with her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, but now you're no better than her, you just stooped to her level. I never expected that from you. I just want the old Alex back." Harper said with the word worry written all over her face.

"I planned this so we could patch things up, and because I thought you'd be supportive. I don't need you judging me too Harper." Alex said in disgust as she put her items back on the rack and walked out of the store leaving Harper standing in the store all alone.

From Suburban Outfitters Alex walked down to Waverly and waited near the Farmer's Market for Dean to arrive. She took a stray cigarette she found in her bag and lit up wishing the disaster the day was turning into would just fade away. _Why do I ducking everything up…?_ Her inner monologue echoed at her. Not too long from then Dean's Mustang pulled up to the curb, Alex quickly put out her cigarette and entered the vehicle.

"Hey," Dean said as he leaned in and kissed the brunette hungrily on the lips.

"Hey." She said with a goofy smile.

Later at the Roller Rink Alex was hit with a wave of nostalgia. There was the claw game that Dean was awesome at, and the ski-ball game Alex pretended to suck at so Dean would wrap his arms around her and help her guide the ball.

"Just like old times." Alex said with a melancholy smile. The two went to the counter where a pimply faced adolescent was giving out roller skates. The two exchanged their shoes for two checker print skates and got in the rink. It wasn't long before the couple had found sanctuary in the corner where they'd had their first kiss.

"I remember this corner." Alex said as she as she blushed lightly.

"Hmm really, doesn't seem familiar to me." Dean said with a chuckle, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Dean, just kiss me already." Alex said lustily as Dean grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and their lips collide in a burst of hormones and desire but that was soon interrupted.

"Hey!" A voice called, amplified by a bull horn.

"This is a respectable franchise, take that somewhere else." The man called as the two obliged and exchanged their skates for their shoes and went back to Dean's car where Alex sits straddling Dean and planting kisses down his neck.

"I want you." She breathed as she kissed his lips and his hands wandered under her t-shirt feeling out her curves. In that moment a red glow filled the car, it was the _True Love Necklace_.

"Dean, I love you." Alex admitted with the courage of the necklace glowing bright.

"I love you too, always have." Dean said as Alex smiled radiantly. Time passed and things got even more heated. The afternoon progressed into muffled moans fogged up car windows and a jubilant Alex Russo.

_Later that night_

**Dean **_(text message)_

-We're going to last this time Russo, I can feel it. You know, I heard about that British kid who left you. I promise I won't be like him; I'll treat you ten times better than he ever did.


	4. Monogamy meets Magic

**Monogamy meets Magic**

It was weeks later and Alex was still on cloud nine, she hadn't touched any of the adderall pills she'd bought in weeks and she was slowing easing off alcohol. Now the most she'd touch were her cigarettes and weed.

Things were pretty much back to normal at home except for one person. Justin had been flighty and evasive for weeks. He was constantly in the lair and refused to let anyone in on his big experiment, until today.

"Alex, I have good news." Justin announced in his white scientist coat and black gloves.

"Oh look, I thought you'd forgotten how to talk." Alex said in a snarky matter.

"I've been really busy do this for you, I thought I'd never get it but I did! You just have to check it out." Justin said as he pushed the petite brunette to the lair. Alex walked in warily as the door shut behind her.

"Hey there brown eyes." Alex heard a voice say, it was so familiar and so warm she was so sure of whom it belonged to but she couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true.

"MASON!" She squealed as she ran into his arms with tears streaking her face.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you so much." Alex cried into his grey Henley shirt as he gently ran his hand through her hair.

"I missed you too, Alex. There wasn't one day that you weren't on my mind" He said as he cupped her chin in his hands and pulled her lips to his for a kiss the felt like it'd last for a blissful eternity. _I finally feel like I might have a chance to put Mason in the past and then this… really? _Alex asks with an audible sigh.

"Are you alright love?" Mason asks in his sweet British lull.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to my room, shall we?" Alex says as she removes her wand from her boot and flashes them to her bedroom. With a flash of purple haze the duo teleported to Alex's room, it was a rocky landing and it sent the two hurdling down to the ground but they were cushioned by the fluffy down of Alex's Queen sized bed. The room was soon echoing in fits or laughter and snorts as the two laughed at the mishap.

"Now get off of me." Alex giggled at Mason who had fallen directly on top of her but he growled playfully in that way he often did protesting her request.

"Mason." Alex squealed as he reached for her sides and began tickling her relentlessly.

"Mason stop!" Alex squealed again as he chuckled at her ticklishness.

"I missed that laugh of yours." He said truthfully as he kissed her once more. Dean was the King of cool and the cliché bad boy that lit every fiber of her being on fire and Mason was her Prince Charming that swept her off her feet before she could even realize it.

"Mason…" She started as the thought of Dean popped up in her head. She had to tell him that she'd moved on, and that she had to figure things out but his dazzling chocolate brown eyes that were locked on her were making it so hard to do. She'd just lost him and she wasn't remotely ready to give him up again.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you, so much. Never doubt it okay." The brunette said. Her voice was filled with guilt as she pressed her lips on top of his taking in his low guttural growls as the lusty teens shed their worries cares and clothing onto the wood floor.

"I need you." Alex whispered.


	5. When it all falls down (1 of 2)

**When it all falls down (1\2)**

"God, how could I be so stupid!" Alex cried as she sat on the foot of her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees in a literal and emotional effort to hold herself together, but to no avail. No less than a few hours ago Alex had slept with Mason, and even encouraged him to have sex with her. She'd put in barely any effort to stop him, and she had to admit it was all so perfect before the silence crept in and her mind snapped her out of her delusions.

"Alex…" Justin's voice called as he let himself into her room slowly, wary of the state she was in.

"How're you holding up?" He asked in a look of consideration.

"Terribly, this is so unfair." Alex sobbed defeated.

"Well then just break up with Dean. Things seemed to be going great between you and Mason when I saw you guys earlier." Justin remarked.

"It's not that easy, Justin."

"Why not, you love Mason, right? So what's the problem?" Justin asks. It was all too apparent that he was undermining the problem.

"I love Dean too."

"You don't love him." Justin said defensively.

"What do you have against him? You've always hated Dean and he's never done anything to deserve it." Alex said as she started to raise her voice and her blood began to pump faster through her veins.

"He's no good Alex, that kid has a rap sheet!" Justin shouted.

"A few stolen cars, it's not like he killed someone, and he's different now. Besides, the _True love necklace _lit up when I was with him." Alex said in a more serious tone as she sighed as if the world was on her shoulders.

"I won't have my kid sister dating some criminal." Justin said with disgust. Alex took a second to let it all sink in.

"So, is that why you brought Mason back? So you could have your way? This is **MY LIFE** Justin!"Alex hollered as she leaped off of her plush down duvet.

"Look, I just wanted to help you. You were slipping Alex, and Dean wasn't making it any better." Justin offered but Alex kept staring him down with a look of utter betrayal.

"You don't know him like I do. I actually felt alive these past few weeks thanks to him. Things were going well, I was smiling again did you notice that? No, you didn't because me being happy doesn't seem to matter to you unless it's with who you want!" Alex yelled at her Brother who was staring wide eyed and dumbfounded at her.

"Alex…"

"No, you've done enough. Get out of my room." Alex hollered as she pushed him through the doorway and slammed the door in his face.

"Alex, please." He pleaded.

"Don't you dare. I don't owe you anything." Alex sobbed as she searched for her mp3 player and jammed the ear buds in her ears to drown out the world.

Minutes ticked in hours and before Alex knew it, it was 3am and she'd awoken to the haunting tune _Youth by Daughter_. The house was eerily quiet save for the patter of rain falling outside on the mostly vacated pavement. It was nights like this that Alex Russo sat on the fire escape outside her bedroom and watched Manhattan in its immaculate glow. She soon found her fingers dialing Dean's number into her phone and hitting send call, she owed him an explanation, but she was secretly hoping that he was asleep.

"Russo," Dean groaned in a sleep filled voice.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning."He added groggily.

"I know, sorry. I just need to tell you something." Alex breathed heavily into the speaker, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Can you make it quick?" Dean yawned as Alex took a deep breath and pushed the words out of her mouth speedily as if the mere utterance of them burned her tongue.

"Mason's back and I slept with him." Alex said in a jumble as the line went completely silent for what felt like eternity.

"London Bridges?" Dean asks after a beat, there was no longer any trace of sleep in his voice. Alex nodded forgetting that he couldn't see her, but her muffled sobs were enough to reaffirm his suspicion. The called ended with an abrupt click and the line was dead. All was quite again, save for the pitter patter of rain, and the heartbreaking tides of weeping.


End file.
